Magic at Sea
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Why is Jack Sparrow so interested in immortality? He and Anamaria have a conversation shortly after POTC 1.


**A/N- This story is based solely on the first POTC movie. I like the series, but the other two movies don't quite fit with what I have in mind.**

**I do not own POTC or Harry Potter**

**Magic at Sea**

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled as he looked down at his compass. Life couldn't be much better. He had his ship, his compass, and he was with Anamaria again, although she did look different from the last time he saw her, it was no surprise considering how much she enjoyed changing her appearance. All Jack needed now was immortality, for himself and Anamaria, and he could live a few centuries in peace. Although he doubt he would, his time at sea had grown on him.

To Jack, there was nothing better then the movement of a ship, the smell of salt in the air, and Anamaria in his bed. Maybe rum. He'd grown quite fond of the drink.

"Were too Captain?" Anamaria asked as she walked up beside him.

He snorted as he looked down at his compass. "I honestly have no bloody idea. Though I imagine that we'd better do some pirating," he said with a crooked smile. "Otherwise we won't have a crew."

"We?" Anamaria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we," Jack said with a sigh. "You're the only one in the world that knows the real me. And I'm the only one that knows the real you. It makes sense that we try and stick together. Besides, We've got several centuries to survive."

Anamaria sighed. "Have you ever thought about just living out your life here, in this time?" she asked.

"Everyday. But then I remember what we left behind." He looked over at her. "If you don't mind me asking, why a black girl? Wouldn't it have been easier to remain white?"

Anamaria nodded. "Aye, it probably would have. But it was something I felt I needed to experience. Besides," she added with a smile, "pirates aren't as racist as law-abiding citizens."

Jack chuckled. "But they are as sexist."

The two stood in silence for several minutes, before Jack spoke again. "I miss them. All of them, even Snape. Which, believe me, isn't the easiest pill to swallow."

Anamaria frowned slightly. "There is one thing that's been bugging me Jack. Why did you come after me? Not that I don't appreciate it but..."

"You're only now asking that question?"

"We haven't exactly been on speaking terms the past few years. I'm sorry about that by the way, I was just so tired of all your schemes and plans."

Jack waved her off. "I understand, really. Believe me, I get tired of them as well. But if I don't try, I'll lay on fiddler's green with a guilty conscience. And to answer your question, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. I did tell you years ago."

"And what about all the women since then?" Anamaria asked sceptically.

"I may be a bit...promiscuous, but I didn't intend to die a bloody virgin. And since you and I weren't on the best of terms..."

"Well you did steal my boat."

"Borrowed," Jack corrected. "Borrowed without permission."

"That's still stealing. I would know as it was once my job to enforce the law."

"My how the mighty have fallen Nympha..."

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Anamaria yelled as her hair and eyes turned red.

"Sorry. Can't even bloody tease you anymore can I?"

Anamaria crossed her arms and glared at Jack as she returned her hair and eyes to the normal colors of her identity. "Why the bloody hell do you think I changed my name? You did the same thing."

"Ah. But not for the same reasons," Jack assured her. "Besides, Captain Harry Potter doesn't have quite the same ring to it, Eh Tonks?" He pulled his old friend into a hug.

0000000000000000000

**A/N- For background, Tonks fell through the veil, not Sirius, and Harry went after her. They ended up several centuries in the past. You never see his scar because of his bandanna, and magic is what makes the Pearl so fast and dangerous. Of course no one else knows, witchcraft is evil after all.**

**I am also posting a challenge based off of this fic. It can be found in my forum where all my challenges are and is called Sparrow/Potter Challenge.**

**Please review.**


End file.
